


A Shot Across The Bow

by Secrethomeworkassignment



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secrethomeworkassignment/pseuds/Secrethomeworkassignment
Summary: A short vignette of my Inquisitor Grace Trevelyan, wherein she allows herself to express her true feeling to the Commander





	A Shot Across The Bow

Grace tried to keep a healthy distance between herself and the Commander as she struggled through the fresh snow that blanketed the woods outside the village of Haven. Quartermaster Threnn had thought some of the old lumber stands outside the village might still be fit for use, and she had offered her services. Grace was no outdoorswoman, but she had hoped if she could make herself useful she’d be permitted to leave the village on her own. Her hopes had been for naught. Maker’s sake, she thought, she couldn’t escape if she wanted to- she wouldn’t survive three days alone in the wilderness. All she wanted was a moment to breathe and be alone with her thoughts. 

It was excessive, really, sending the Commander himself when a recruit could have done just as well. But she was a mage, after all, and there were no templars in the ranks. Except this one, of course. If he were truly meant to be her escort, as they claimed, and not her guard, as he was, it would not have mattered. 

She cursed softly as snow worked its way over the tops of her boots and soaked through her thick woolen socks. It never snowed in Ostwick, so she was woefully unprepared for the Ferelden winter, and the bitter alpine cold chilled her to the bone. Grace glanced back. Apparently the Commander thought she had strayed too far and was quickly catching up to her. She obediently fell back. It wouldn’t do to look like she was trying to evade him. 

“Lady Trevelyan, we should return to Haven. I’ve seen no sign of the equipment Threnn spoke of, and I would not want you to miss the evening meal.”

Grace gave a tight, courtly smile. “Of course, sir.” 

The pair made their way back toward Haven in silence. Grace didn’t even attempt to go on ahead of him, but walked by his side like a good mage. As they approached the palisade, the Commander suddenly stopped and turned to face her. He looked as though he were uncomfortable, but compelled to speak.

“My lady, I do not wish to intrude on your private thoughts, but… you have been very quiet in your time with us. I know it must be difficult for you, being so far from your family, having witnessed the tragedy at the Conclave, but I would like for you to feel that you can talk to us, to Leliana, Josephine and myself.” 

Grace’s serene expression betrayed not a trace of feeling. It was a skill she had mastered over the years. She gazed innocently at the Commander as he spoke, at his furrowed brow and his handsome face, full of concern. When she didn’t respond, he continued uncertainly. 

“In any case, my lady, if there’s anything we can do to make you comfortable here, you have only to ask.” 

“Thank you, sir. You are most considerate.” 

Cullen grimaced. “You don’t need to call me ‘sir.’ You aren’t one of my recruits, and this isn’t the Circle. You are welcome to call me Cullen, or if you prefer, Commander Rutherford.”

Something shifted under Grace’s placid veil, like ice cracking on a frozen lake. 

“I think I would prefer to call you Knight Captain.” 

Cullen’s eyes widened with surprise, though Grace couldn’t imagine why, he had been a public figure for years. Caught off his guard, the Commander said nothing at all. Grace didn’t raise her voice above her usual, gentle tone, but lifted her face to meet Cullen’s gaze. 

“Do you think I don’t know who you are? You’re Knight Commander Meredith’s iron fist in a velvet glove.” 

The Commander didn’t seem to have anything to say, so she continued. “I had a friend at the Circle from Kirkwall. Her family held a funeral for her and sent her away from the city in the dead of night to live with relatives in Ostwick so she’d be placed there. We didn’t get many visitors from the Gallows, because as I understand it, you didn’t give out many passes, but when we did they told us things that used to haunt my dreams. And every time anyone outside the circle walls got wind of disturbing rumors drifting down from the Gallows, and people made a fuss, there was the handsome young Knight Captain to assure everyone that there would be an inquest, that new policies would be put in place. You had a way with the public that Meredith sorely lacked. I’m sure she couldn’t have done it without you.” 

The Commander stood speechless, snowflakes collecting in his sable cloak. Finally, he spoke, “That is precisely why I left the Order. Lady Trevelyan, you have to understand-”

She cut him off. “I wasn’t asking for an explanation, Commander. I was simply telling you what I know.” 

He watched helplessly as she turned and walked away in the direction of the gate. 


End file.
